Photodiodes and vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) can be mounted on a semiconductor chip comprising an integrated circuit (IC) to form an optical module, which combines optical functions like optical data transfer, switching, multiplexing and modulation with electronical functions like data processing. A wave guide leading through the semiconductor chip is required for a transfer of optical signals between opposite surfaces of the chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,284 B2 discloses an optical module comprising an array of photodiodes and VCSELS mounted to a single-chip CMOS optical transceiver in flip-chip technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,265,432 B2 discloses an optical module comprising a chip with integrated circuit, optical windows and a plurality of optoelectronic devices, which are positioned in alignment with the windows and attached in flip-chip technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,488,921 B2 discloses an arrangement of an electronic IC with optical vias providing access for multicore fibers to a plurality of photodiodes and VCSELs.
US 2013/0099256 A1 discloses a multi-chip package of chips each having a light receiving element in the sidewall of a via hole. The chips are stacked on a substrate with the via holes aligned. An optical signal from a light emitting element of the substrate is focused by an electrically adjustable lens into the light receiving elements.
EP 1 491 927 B1 discloses a substrate for mounting an IC chip. Optical paths penetrating the substrate are constituted by a resin composition, a vacancy and a conductor layer formed around the resin composition and the vacancy. Conductor circuits and interlaminar insulating layers are serially built up on both faces of the substrate, and the conductor circuits on both sides of the substrate are connected to one another by a plated-through hole and via-holes, respectively. A light receiving element and a light emitting element are mounted confronting the optical paths for transmitting optical signals. Solder bumps are formed on one of the faces of the substrate.
US 2010/0195954 A1 discloses devices that are similar to devices described in EP 1 491 927 B1, including optical paths formed by a resin composite without conductor layer formed around the optical path.
US 2007/0085215 A1 discloses methods of fabricating a vertical channel guide optical via through a silicon substrate, including means for transferring, coupling and/or focusing light to or from an optoelectronic device mounted on the substrate, like a lens or a grating. An annular via formed by a silicon post is clad with a sequence of layers comprising decreasing refractive index and is used to guide the light.
WO 03/039216 A1 discloses a carrier arrangement for carrying optical components, comprising a substrate with a via filled with an optically conductive filling, which may be transparent and comprises at least two materials. Electro-optical components are mounted.
EP 0 175 936 A1 discloses an optoelectronic arrangement including a carrier, which can be a semiconductor chip. The carrier comprises a hole provided as a light guide. The side wall of the hole carries a metallic cover.
EP 0 017 701 A1 discloses an arrangement of an optical fiber in the opening of a substrate. The opening is provided with a metallic socket. An optical transducer is arranged with an active region facing the optical fiber.
US 2013/0177277 A1 discloses an arrangement of an optical waveguide mounted on a circuit board together with a light-emitting element and a semiconductor device.